


Under the Rain

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: RyuKita Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Ryukita Week 2019, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Many things change with time in a relationship, and they weren’t an exception to that rule.RyuKita Week Day 5: Shelter





	Under the Rain

Many things change with time in a relationship, and they weren’t an exception to that rule. With the growing intimacy acquired in almost eight years together, things became less and less romantic, and proportionally more functional as they got used to each other, and to living with each other.

To Yusuke, however, that was far from being a negative thing. Of course, the idealized romanticism of their first few dates had been delightful in its own way, but there was something about the routine that he loved above anything else: his mind was always running, always searching for new ideas and sources of inspiration, so, having a safe, steady place in his life felt quite comforting.

Which didn’t mean, of course, that things couldn’t get out of hand sometimes.

“It’s not stopping, is it?” said Ryuji.

They had made a brief stop at the arts and crafts store on their way back from the opening of Haru’s new cafe, to buy Yusuke a few materials he needed, and, during the _accidentally_ long time they spent there, it started pouring outside. The two of them were standing at the entrance for almost fifteen minutes, and it didn’t show any signs of getting better.

“Seems like it…” agreed Yusuke.

Ryuji grumbled to himself, then turned his eyes to his boyfriend.

“Okay…” he said. “Let’s run back to the car.”

The suggestion made Yusuke frown.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“If we don’t, we’ll stay here until evening.”

Saying that, Ryuji offered the bags he was carrying to Yusuke, taking off his jacket, also giving it to him before taking the bags back.

“Here, take it,” he said. “You’re the taller one, so you’ll have to hold it above us. I’ll carry the bags.”

Yusuke sighed, doing as his boyfriend suggested.

“As you wish…” he said. “But I don’t think this will work as well as you expect.”

“We gotta try, right?” insisted Ryuji. “Okay, prepare yourself.”

Yusuke opened Ryuji’s jacket over his head, leaning forward to cover his boyfriend, who was just in front of him, holding the bags against his chest.

“Three, two, one…” he said. “Run!”

They ran together toward the parking lot. As expected, the jacket didn’t do much to protect them from the heavy, cold raindrops, and, after only a few seconds, they had to stop and take shelter under a tea-shop’s entrance.

“Fuck!” cursed Ryuji. “This isn’t working!”

“I tried to warn you,” said Yusuke, his voice partially muffled by the sound of rain.

“It seemed like a good idea,” Ryuji looked down at himself, then at his boyfriend, furrowing his brow. “Damn… We’re soaked.”

“What shall we do?”

“We’re closer to the parking lot now… It’s better to go all the way than turn back.”

“I agree.”

Ryuji stared at the dark-gray sky for a moment, groaning to himself.

“But I don’t know if I have the courage for this…”

“Well, the choice is yours,” said Yusuke in a low, calm tone. “We can either stay here, soaked and cold, or go a little further and be soaked and cold on our way home.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes at that comment.

“Are you mocking me?” he asked.

“Perhaps.”

Yusuke placed Ryuji’s jacket over his boyfriend’s shoulders, taking one of the bags for himself. Ryuji took a moment to properly wear it again, his eyes still on Yusuke.

“Don’t be an asshole!” he protested, lightly bumping his shoulder against his arm.

“My apologies.”

“It doesn’t mean much when you’re grinning like that…” he sighed, turning his attention back to the rain. “Okay, let’s go then.”

Yusuke nodded, and the two of them prepared themselves to face that cold nightmare a second time.

“Three, two, one… Run!”

They crossed the street, following the sidewalk for a while, until they reached the parking lot, Yusuke taking the bags to the car while Ryuji paid the fee.

“We made it!” said Ryuji, as soon as they were both inside the car. “Fuck, it’s so cold! This was a terrible idea…”

Yusuke observed his boyfriend for a moment: an attractive man, with a handsome face, well-defined muscles, defiant attitude, dressed as if he had just left a metal concert, trembling and complaining like a wet Chihuahua. He couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“Stop laughing…” grumbled Ryuji, giving him a light, playful slap on the thigh.

Of course, Yusuke didn’t.

“I should start registering your _brilliant_ ideas on paper,” he said. “If anything, I could gift them to Akira, so he can use them as a comedy act on his future books.”

“Why are you like that?” Ryuji groaned, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t laugh at you when you forgot your bread inside the oven, and it turned into coal.”

“You did,” corrected Yusuke, “and we don’t speak of the bread incident.”

“Yeah, and we won’t talk about the rain incident either.”

Ryuji rubbed his hands together, in an attempt to warm them up. Yusuke observed him for a moment, a light smile taking place on his lips.

“I love you,” he said.

Ryuji turned his gaze to him, twisting his lips a little.

“I love you too…” he said. “But don’t think I’ll forgive you that easily for being such a jerk.”

“Of course.”

Saying that, Yusuke reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, bringing it to his lips, giving it a brief kiss. Ryuji followed his movements with his eyes, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Okay, I lose…” he said, imitating that gesture, kissing Yusuke’s hand before letting go of it.

“Took you longer than I expected,” observed Yusuke with a playful smile.

“Shut up!” Despite his tone, he barely could hold back a chuckle. “I’m not a rancorous guy, okay?”

Ryuji started the engine, soon leaving the parking lot, carefully driving them home through the heavy rain. As soon as they got inside, he guided Yusuke to their small laundry room, offering him a towel he took from the cabinet.

“Okay, clothes off,” he said. “Don’t want you wetting the whole place.”

Yusuke agreed, taking off his clothes and handing them to his partner.

“You’re cold…” said Ryuji when their hands touched. “You better go take a shower, or you’ll get sick.”

“How about you?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

Yusuke agreed, giving Ryuji a brief kiss on the cheek before going to the bathroom. He got under the shower, and the hot water felt great against his skin. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom’s door being open, and, in the next moment, Ryuji was joining him.

“Okay, I’m coming…” he said. “Gimme some space!”

Yusuke moved closer to the wall, so Ryuji could get under the water, letting out a pleased sigh.

“So good…” he said. “I’m living again.”

“Don’t take all the water to yourself,” complained Yusuke.

“But I was freezing out there…”

He smiled at that dramatic tone, placing a hand on Ryuji’s waist, as he reached for the shampoo bottle with the other one.

“I know.”

Saying that, Yusuke started to wash his boyfriend’s hair, to which Ryuji didn’t protest. He let Yusuke finish his job, then leaned back against his chest.

“Now that I’m warm again, I’m getting sleepy…” he said. “Man… Running in the rain sure makes you tired.”

“Indeed.”

They left the bathroom a few minutes later, changing into some warm and comfortable sleepwear — a habit created by Yusuke, since Ryuji, if left alone, would simply fall asleep with whatever clothes he was wearing at the moment.

“It’s still too early to make dinner…” observed Ryuji, looking at the digital clock on the bedside table. “Wanna watch something’?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay then. Choose the movie, I’ll go make us some popcorn.”

Ryuji left the room, and Yusuke followed him with his eyes. He was about to do as his boyfriend said, when his attention was taken by the supplies they had bought earlier, which had been carefully dried and placed on his desk. They were mostly new paints and brushes, so, despite that whole fiasco, the water didn’t get to ruin anything. Still, he appreciated the gesture: Ryuji was always organizing and cleaning his things, but, whenever Yusuke tried to thank him for doing it, he would simply brush it off like it wasn’t anything special. So, instead of thanking him with words, Yusuke also tried to find different ways to repay him. That was how things worked between them, after all: no extravagant gifts or elaborate words, but small, daily gestures that showed how much they cared about each other.

Yusuke turned the TV on, searching for a title that grabbed his attention, having to choose between a stop-motion animation and a murder mystery — the stop-motion won. In the kitchen, Ryuji started humming the theme song from a game he had played recently, his low voice soon being accompanied by the sound of the popcorn popping. Yusuke smiled to himself, taking a blanket from the wardrobe, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. A few minutes later, Ryuji entered the room, sitting between Yusuke’s legs and under the blanket, placing the bowl of popcorn on his lap. They started the movie, getting comfortable against each other, Yusuke resting his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder.

His choice of movie turned out to be a good one, since it didn’t only have an impressive animation, but also a fun, unusual story. They finished the popcorn in just a few minutes, then proceeded to cuddle each other for what was left of the movie.

“This is quite pleasant,” said Yusuke after some time.

“What?” asked Ryuji, his eyes still on the screen. “The movie?”

“Being with you.”

Ryuji turned to face Yusuke, raising his brow at that answer. Then, he showed a light, amused smile, reaching for Yusuke’s cheek, pulling his face closer, giving it a brief kiss.

“C’mon,” he said, “don’t get all mushy on me.”

Yusuke simply smiled in response, turning his attention back to the movie while embracing his boyfriend’s waist. Maybe because of all those years together, but, sometimes, it escaped his mind how fortunate he was just to be Yusuke Kitagawa, and to wake up every morning beside that beautiful man in his arms.

From the comfort of their home, the sound of the rain against the bedroom’s window was a pleasant one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
